


Next to you

by gotsoulmates



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, idolverse, soft soft soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotsoulmates/pseuds/gotsoulmates
Summary: He didn’t think twice about it when he put on a white sweater with beige stripes that Jinyoung had worn at home the other day.





	Next to you

**Author's Note:**

> thank you, izzy.

The alarm was sharply piercing through his ears and mind, Jaebum was immediately wide awake. The room laid in absolute darkness. The curtains remained firmly shut so that not even the sunlight could make its way into the bedroom, that is if there was any sunlight out yet. 

Jaebum’s arms automatically reached out to his right, searching for the warm body that once occupied the place next to him. His hand wandered up and down the cold sheets and Jaebum knew that Jinyoung had already gone.

Jaebum threw his blanket over his face and hid under it for a few minutes, his mind wandering off to Jinyoung and his arms that wrapped around Jaebum only hours ago. He thought he had dreamt of sweet kisses and soft whispers against his skin but now he was sure it was actually Jinyoung leaving delicate kisses all over his neck and back before he had to get up for work.

On the verge of falling asleep yet again, his second alarm went off and Jaebum knew he couldn’t stay in bed any longer. A long, busy but wonderful day was ahead of him.

Tearing open the curtains, Jaebum was met by the lingering night with its cloudy sky. He could make out a faint sunrise in the far distance. His eyes remained on the sky for a few seconds, his heart made a slight skip thinking of Jinyoung and how he didn’t get a morning kiss.

Both of their schedules had kept them so busy that most days they only met late at night in bed where the other one was waiting, already half asleep.

Jaebum missed Jinyoung. He wasn’t used to having a totally different schedule, he treasured the busy group promotions where they both woke up together, pressed firmly against each other, limbs entwined and hands holding onto each other’s bodies.

Nowadays Jaebum woke up alone almost every morning. He didn’t like it, one bit.

After Jaebum took a shower in order to shake off the remaining tiredness that still dragged his body down, he looked at his closet and his eyes right away drifted to Jinyoung’s clothing.

Sometimes, when Jaebum was missing Jinyoung more than the usual – a lot these days – he put on a shirt or a sweater that belonged to Jinyoung that smelled of him. Something like this made Jaebum miss him less, even if it was just for a short amount of time.

He didn’t think twice about it when he put on a white sweater with beige stripes that Jinyoung had worn at home the other day. When Jaebum took it out of the drawer, he buried his nose into the fabric and soaked in Jinyoung’s familiar scent. With a smile on his lips, he finished getting dressed.

As he was about to step out of their apartment, Jaebum sent Jinyoung a text.

_I miss you already._  
_Have a wonderful day and look after yourself, don’t skip any meals._  
_See you tonight x_

 

☾

 

Even hours later, in the waiting room of the music show that was being recorded today, Jaebum still didn’t get a text back – Jinyoung hadn’t even read it yet. It wasn’t like he didn’t expect it, Jinyoung would be busy filming all day, but knowing this didn’t make it easier for Jaebum. 

He missed him terribly still.

Jinyoung’s sweater was slightly oversized so that Jaebum’s hands were hidden by the long sleeves. He almost buried himself into the sweater laying on the couch while he waited for Yugyeom to change. Jinyoung’s scent was a comfort of some kind, Jaebum couldn’t even explain it himself but he felt more at ease, more secure.

Jaebum closed his eyes and let his thoughts drift off to Jinyoung. He was wondering what Jinyoung could be doing right now, whether he had eaten or been lucky enough to have a break. His mind was so consumed by Jinyoung, and only Jinyoung, that he didn’t even realise that his schedule for today was nearly finished and it was time to go home.

 

☾

 

Stepping into the apartment, Jaebum was greeted by his cats, at the same time his phone notified him that he got several texts. While he was trying not to fall over all the cats that were crowding him, fighting for his attention and begging for food, he turned on his phone and instantly started to smile.

[ jinyoungie~ ]

_Is this my sweater, Hyungie? Did I allow you to wear it though?_

_I guess someone’s missing me, huh?_

_I’m almost finished here, so I’m getting home earlier than I thought. Don’t you dare fall asleep before I can give you the belated morning kiss, and a welcome home kiss, and the 'I miss you' kiss..._

  _Of course I’ll wait._

 

☾

 

Jaebum only wanted to close his eyes for a second while he waited for Jinyoung to come home. But before he even realised it, he gently fell asleep on the couch, curled up and still wearing Jinyoung’s sweater.

The next thing Jaebum registered was a peck on his cheek so light that he wasn’t sure if he had really felt something on his skin or if his mind was playing tricks on him. But as he slowly opened his eyes, he was met by Jinyoung resting next to him on the couch.

“Didn’t you promise me you wouldn't fall asleep?” Jinyoung's soft voice washed over Jaebum’s still sleepy mind and without any hesitation, Jaebum moved forward, hugged Jinyoung tightly and buried his face into the crook of Jinyoung’s neck.

“I missed you all day,” Jaebum mumbled as he felt Jinyoung’s hands find his waist and pull him even closer towards him.

“I missed you too,” Jinyoung whispered, his lips slightly brushing against Jaebum’s ear. “You were fast asleep this morning, I couldn’t bring myself to wake you up for a kiss.”

“I want you to always wake me up. It’s your fault that I missed you so terribly today. I missed the morning kiss I always get.” Jaebum pouted and didn’t even mind how childish or clingy he might’ve sounded.

“Only if you always wake me up too,” Jinyoung replied while he ran his fingers through Jaebum’s lightly curled hair.

“Deal,” Jaebum muttered and leaned into Jinyoung’s touches, feeling the tension Jaebum had felt in his body all day vanished.

“I’m still waiting for my morning kiss.” He slightly turned his head to look up to meet Jinyoung’s gaze while not moving an inch; he was still glued to Jinyoung’s body. 

A light chuckle escaped Jinyoung before he bent down and their lips met in a sweet kiss.

Just as Jinyoung ended the kiss and wanted to withdraw himself, Jaebum chased after Jinyoung’s lips. One of his hands found the other boy’s neck and held him in place while Jaebum again pressed his lips onto Jinyoung’s. 

He didn’t want this to end yet, this comfortable intimacy they just created, that physical closeness with them wrapped up in each other’s arms. Jaebum wanted to savour this moment, forgetting all about the longing and yearning he had to endure all day. 

Jinyoung was finally right there, in his arms where he belonged.

And Jaebum couldn’t be happier as he kissed deeper and deeper. His mind filled with Jinyoung’s scent engulfing him, Jinyoung’s taste on his lips and tongue, Jinyoung’s body pressed solidly against his own.

Jaebum wanted to stay entangled like this in Jinyoung’s arms.

Everything felt good, familiar - just right again.

**Author's Note:**

> so yea, another canon compliant one shot - don't mind me being super emo about jjp missing each other alot..
> 
> thank you for reading my dears; any kind of feedback would make me super happy.  
> (and if anyone has some advice for defeating writer's block, please hmu )
> 
> you can always come and say hi on [twitter](http://twitter.com/gotsoulmates) or [my cc account](https://curiouscat.me/gotsoulmates)


End file.
